El soñador
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: A veces, un escape de la realidad, no puede ser tan malo. Kageyama no lo sabe, él tan sólo sueña con un muchacho de cabellos naranjas, y sólo desea dormir para volverlo a ver. ONE-SHOT KAGEHINA.


**Este es un One-shot, semi AU, yaoi. La trama original y los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, la canción utilizada tampoco. **

**Les dejo el link de la música para que pongan mientras leen y sea más mágico ( a lo mejor).**

** watch?v=9RYS8nLpEVg**

**Si no sale, busquen:** _El soñador de Paté de fuá. _

* * *

**-El soñador-**

* * *

La tristeza a veces es manifiesta cómo ira, cuando no aceptamos hechos que no esta en nuestra manos cambiar , cuando no sabemos evaluarnos…cuando nos es difícil decir abiertamente cuanto es lo que queremos.

Aquel muchacho llegó casi azotando la puerta haciendo oídos sordos de las preguntas preocupadas de su madre, y subió a zancadas las escaleras para encerrarse en la privacidad de su habitación.

**Derrota**

En la quietud, apretó la mandíbula y en un arranque colérico aventó su mochila sobre el escritorio, cayendo ruidosamente todo lo que había en la mesa, libretas, hojas de papel, lapicero regando las plumas y la lámpara que se hizo añicos. Su respiración acelerada, caliente ascendía por su garganta acumulándose en un nudo insoportable que irremediablemente terminó en derrame de lágrimas y sollozos ahogados. Su orgullo era demasiado hasta para permitirle a su cuerpo desahogarse con libertad.

**Humillación.**

Cayó de rodillas al suelo inclinándose para aporrear el puño en el piso. Consideraba injusto su destierro, deshonrosa la manera en cómo sus supuestos compañeros le dieron la espalda y denigrante, el hecho que su entrenador prescindió de su participación cuando sabía que tenía el talento necesario para ganar en ese partido de voleibol.

_¡Que gente tan mediocre! ¡No se esfuerzan! ¡Nada toman en serio!_

¿Por qué nadie entendía sus ideales? Si tan sólo existiera alguien que comprendiera su hambre de victoria, su pasión por el deporte, que fuera lo…suficientemente perfecto para comprenderlo. Una persona que estuviera siempre a su lado sin estar haciéndose la victima por la estricta personalidad que proyectaba.

Las energías se le agotaron a causa de la intensidad de sus emociones y sin darse cuenta, se durmió acompañado del ardor en los ojos comenzando a adentrase al mundo onírico.

**-/-**

Estaba todo cubierto de espesa neblina que poco a poco parecía dispersarse dejando al descubierto una cancha de voleibol dentro de un gimnasio amplio, sin embargo, estaba más que vació. Kageyama miraba a los lados confundido, cuando una pelota apareció rodando desde una parte oscura,; él la miró y sin dudar, se acercó para tomarla. Cuando alzó la vista le pareció ver las siluetas de sus compañeros de la secundaria, dándole la espalda, ahí inertes igual a estatuas, frías, sin interés ni chiste, cómo siempre los consideró.

"Hey,¿podrías levantar ese balón para mí?"

Aquella voz inundó sus oídos y acaparó toda su atención. ¿Quién le llamaba? Por que estaba seguro que se dirigían a él.

Tobio comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de aquellas siluetas que desaparecían en la nada y lo que era el gimnasio, parecía tomar forma de un campo abierto en un patio escolar. En la lejanía, atisbó otra silueta, pero esta era desconocida y de repente, cómo por arte de magia, en un parpadeo estaba cerca de él.

"Aunque sea sólo una vez, levanta ese balón para mí"

Cierto, aún tenía la pelota entre las manos. Frunció el ceño y observó de reojo a ese chico de facciones peculiares, era mucho más bajo de estatura y lucía algo infantil.

"Me rehúso"

¿Quién era ese extraño para exigirle tal cosa?

"¿Te gusta levantarla no? " decía el más bajo alzando sus brazos efusivamente "Vamos, hazlo para mí"

La insistencia de esa voz coloreada, viva, de aquel desconocido se le fue haciendo irritante e impaciente; así que le dio con fuerza al balón para enviársela, pero el contrario torpemente lo recibió.

"Ni siquiera sabes lo básico del voleibol y me niego completamente a levantarla para alguien tan inútil"

"¡Puedo saltar! ¡Recibiré cualquier balón que me mandes! ¡Yo estaré ahí!"

"¡Ya dije que no!"

Su visión fue aclarándose mientras poco a poco abría los ojos ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó durmiendo? el sol se empezaba a ocultar y todo estaba muy silencioso. Se desperezó lentamente, aún estaba con el uniforme del partido y sentía sus párpados hinchados. Inmediatamente se acordó de sus sueños, y sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, intentaba rememorarlo a detalle.

_Color naranja_

_Energías inagotables_

Todo lo que vez después de quedarte dormido es sumamente raro y misterioso, algunas personas les restan importancia, otras le dan enorme significado; pero simplemente él se quedaba pensando en lo reales que a veces parecían y terminaba olvidando el asunto. Más en esta ocasión, se quedo trayendo a su mente la imagen de ese desconocido chico, reteniendo el recuerdo más de lo normal. ¿Quién era? ¿Era una persona que conoció hace mucho que ya ni sabe quien es? ¿Era una mezcla rara de impresiones de otras personas? Después de todo, hoy vio muchas.

Pero, era la primera vez que veía ese rostro...

En fin, enseguida llegó a Kageyama el resentimiento de unas horas atrás, bufó molesto y decidió bajar a la cocina.

**-0-0-0-**

El resultado de sus exámenes para aplicar en la preparatoria Shiratorizawa fue insatisfactorio, el puntuaje distaba demasiado del aprobatorio. ¡Qué más! Tobio tenía una segunda opción que igual le podía servir para alcanzar lo que quería.

Esperaba que la escuela Karasuno le ofreciera esa joya que hacía valer la pena estudiar ahí.

**El asesoramiento del legendario entrenador Ukai.**

Así que estaba bien si no entraba a su primera opción, después de todo nunca fue bueno para los estudios y consideraba que no había nada por que culparse.

Esa noche, se puso a pensar más de la cuenta; se preguntaba una y otra vez si debía esperar para aplicar el otro año, o si su entrada a Karasuno le daría lo que buscaba. Obviamente pensaba sobretodo, en la clase de compañeros que tendría en su nuevo club de voleibol, por que obviamente elegiría ese deporte, pedía que fueran más dedicados y con más habilidades que sus ex-colegas.

Fue adormeciéndose tratando de proyectarse en el futuro, de empezar a enumerar las cosas que haría.

El edificio dentro de sus sueños era casi idéntico al real, al que vio en Karasuno cuando fue a solicitar informes, con la única excepción que las puertas, de su percepción fuera de la realidad, parecían ser trasparentes.

"¡¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo tu aquí?!"

Esa voz le resultó extrañamente familiar, volteó y frente a él estaba la imagen de ese joven pelinaranja.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"

"¿Cómo se supone que te derrotare si estamos en el mismo equipo?"

"¿Derrotarme?"

"Si, por que yo quiero ser cómo el _pequeño gigante_"

Kageyama había escuchado ese sobrenombre, era el un jugador legendario de voleibol de la preparatoria a la que iba a entrar.

Al igual que si lo conociera de toda la vida, Tobio sintió la confianza de retarlo e incluso hablarle de encuentros pasados que ni sucedieron, así de tan incoherentes se ponían a veces los sueños.

El amanecer puso fin a su descanso, era el primer día de la escuela en la preparatoria. Se levantó con una sensación de nostalgia que mantuvo hasta que se metió a la ducha.

No se acordó de lo que soñó esa noche, hasta que estuvo enfrente del gimnasio de su nueva escuela, esos elementos no habían vuelto a aparecer en sus sueños desde la derrota en la secundaria. Dudó un momento en abrir la puerta, tenía la sensación de que vería algo conocido, cómo un déjà vu, pero se equivocó; dentro sólo encontró personas totalmente desconocidas para él, donde figuraba un rostro que jugaba a intimidar a los niños de primer año, otro que le daba la bienvenida con un gesto amigable pero disciplinado, y una sonrisa radiante propia de una jovial confianza incondicional. Los únicos tres que estaban ahí para recibir a los nuevos integrantes: Tanaka Ryunosuke de segundo año Sawamura Daichi y Sugawara Koushi de tercer año respectivamente. Todo parecía bien, no obstante ¿porqué miró a ver hacia atrás? ¿Cual era la razón por la que sentía que alguien debería venir a presentarse? Algo le faltaba.

Se sentía ligera e inexplicablemente decepcionado.

Al parecer él era el único en presentarse el día de hoy. Hasta ahora no había más miembros de primer año, pareciera que a nadie le interesaba el voleibol, para el colmo, se entero que el legendario entrenador Ukai estaba retirado.

Para su extrañeza, no existía nada ahí que en un primer instante le provocara emoción. Ni siquiera hacerse la idea de que volvería a jugar.

**-o-**

Llegó a su casa, fastidiado y algo molesto. Cómo siempre, miró a su madre alistándose para salir, poniéndose guapa peinando su largo cabello negro. Kageyama ignoró la escena, a pesar del traje de oficina, sabía muy bien que su progenitora no volvería si no hasta el día siguiente. Poco le importó, respondió con monosílabos lo que ella decía acerca de la comida congelada que dejaría para que él cenara, y subió a su habitación.

Se sentía cansado, solo quería dormir.

Al día siguiente, descubrió que no era el único de primer año que formaría parte del club; Tsukishima Kei y Yamaguchi Tadashi, eran dos más de nuevo ingreso. El primero, engreído, un vil sarcástico y el segundo, adornada su cara de traviesas pecas, un tipo que le seguía el juego. Aquellos dos parecían buen material para un verdadero equipo, sobretodo por los casi uno noventa que Tsukishima medía.

Pero, ¿saben qué? Algo les faltaba.

A lo mejor determinación, ambición. Eso que Tobio consideraba fundamental.

"No puedes ser el armador titular, si continuas con esa actitud" La misma historia se repetía para él, aquello se lo dijeron después de una de las prácticas, pero, es que Tobio no lo podía evitar, llevaba un mes en el club y no existía ni siquiera un maldito partido oficial al que Karasuno asistiera.

"Con razón eran unas inútiles aves caídas, el mundo sólo se daba cuenta de su mediocridad", masculló el joven cegado por la frustración. Se sentía estancado ¿Por que no existía una persona que amara tanto ese deporte cómo el lo hacia? ¿No habían personas que soñaran con grandeza? ¿Con exprimir cada potencial de su cuerpo? Lo necesario para tan siquiera, querer un poco hacer más.

Karasuno nunca miraría la cima desde lo alto. El empeño de dos muchachos que estaban a punto de graduarse y de uno de segundo año no eran suficientes, ni la suma de un profesor esperanzado por buscarlas un entrenador que estuviera lo suficientemente interesado en enseñarles; el equipo ni siquiera tenía líbero, ni una _estrella_ que fuera capaz de dar pelea. No existía nada que hiciera cambiar de idea a aquellos dos que poseían esos dones mencionados y que abandonaron el equipo hace un tiempo atrás.

**No existía algo extraordinario que los hiciera volver. **

Por otra parte, Kei era un tipo bastante molesto, casi a diario le recordaba a Kageyama lo sucedido en la competencia de secundaria, pues había visto todo cómo espectador. Le decía que nunca abría alguien que resistiera su personalidad egoísta y dictadora, recalcándole que el apodo de _Rey dictador_ se le quedaría cómo un recordatorio de lo mucho que lo despreciaban sus antiguos compañeros.

A veces, ganas le sobraban a Tobio de exigirle a golpes que lo dejara en paz.

Sinceramente, aunque el resto del equipo actual no le reprochaba nada. Kageyama empezó a sentir disgusto ahí. Aunque al principio los titulares de tercer año conocían su desbordante talento, su actitud provocaba que todo el tiempo lo sentaran en la banca en los partidos amistosos.

"Kageyama, eres un tacaño ¿Por qué no lo haces aunque sea una sola vez? "

La benevolencia de la noche lo abrazaba en un reconfortante sopor, y aquella frase compuesta por esa voz, lo dejaban a merced del mundo más allá de la realidad. Kageyama veía cómo aquel no se cansaba de practicar con el balón, parecía un pequeño saltamontes. El escenario dentro de sus sueños casi siempre era el mismo: La cancha del gimnasio de Karasuno.

"¡Una vez más!"

Dormido, el voleibol le parecía aún más interesante, pero lo más curioso era que por tercera vez soñaba con esa persona, con ese coetáneo de cabellos color mandarina y personalidad extrovertida ¿Quien era? Ni idea tenía, pero se empezaba a acostumbrar a él. Y por más que Tobio fuera exigente, arrogante y desmedido con su talento, el extraño no dejaba de retarlo, de pedirle que jugara con él, y de que le hiciera de armador para que rematara la pelota. Ese muchacho de ojos cafés invasor de sus sueños, parecía tener energía inagotable, y existía algo en su rostro que prendía el interés de Kageyama, esa terquedad similar a la suya.

"Yo igual quiero quedarme dentro de la cancha todo el tiempo" le escuchó decir, y tan real parecía el sueño, que juraría que algo retumbó en su pecho, y sin importar nada más, la hizo de armador para aquel chico quien le regaló la más preciosa de las sonrisas que se hubiera podido imaginar, luego de que pudiera rematar, cómo si estuviera agradecido por la sola existencia de Kageyama.

Sin embargo, todo eso desaparecía cuando el despertador sonaba.

Con el paso de muchos días, cómo es natural, la figura de sus nuevos conocidos a veces aparecían en su subconciente; incluso la tonta cabellera rubia del que era dueño Kei, con sus habituales sarcasmos saliendo de su lengua lampiña. Pero, en esa dimensión poco le importaba que sisañozamente le dijera _Rey,_ por que ese sobrenombre había adquirido un significado distintos en los labios de aquel sol de sus sueños.

Oh sí, Kageyama no dejaba de soñar ni una sola noche con aquel extraño joven,desde que aceptó levantar el balón para él. Incluso en sueños, aquel asistía a la escuela de Karasuno, y era el número diez en el club, y además ambos jugaban cómo titulares. En sus sueños, Karasuno avanzaba, ganaban, se motivaban, y lo más genial era que ardían en emoción.

**Hasta que sonaba el despertador.**

"Hinata"

Era un nombre perfecto, así lo llamaría. Hinata se escribía similar a sol, y significaba un lugar soleado. Así era aquel, desprendía la energía, la alegría, la calidez y la luminosidad del astro en pleno verano inigualable.

Hinata, era esa persona que lo tenía todo, era ese diamante sin pulir que Tobio admiraba en secreto, que lo hacía sentir acompañado; Hinata era esa sonrisa alentadora que no existía en la realidad, aquel era esa alma gemela que amaba lo mismo, el amigo que le decía la verdad, la persona que por ser producto de su mente, lo conocía mejor que nadie...con Hinata no estaba solo.

_Dando vueltas en la oscuridad _  
_desde que no estás aquí, _  
_solo siento ganas de dormir _  
_y evitar la soledad._

**¿Por que Hinata no era real? **

Nadie en el club de voleibol era capaz de entender, nadie coordinaba con él cómo Hinata lo hacía, nadie ardía en pasión. Ni en casa encontraba la atención que desearía y no admitía querer tener. ¿Acaso no sería normal empezar a añorar a esa persona que todo te lo da? ¿No sería lógico amar algo perfecto?

_Cuando duermo escapo del dolor,_  
_dejo atrás mi mundo gris_  
_y me pierdo en el dulce país_  
_imposible de tu amor._

Karasuno no parecía avanzar, y amenazaba el club con desaparecer a falta de logros e interesados, además que sus compañeros seguían creyendo que su personalidad jamás cambiaría. Su madre parecía más distante, aunque eso estaba bien, a ella nunca le importó las _actividades extracurriculares_ que su hijo hacía, nadie puede inculparla, ella no las entendía.

_Prefiero la vida cuando sueño, y tú _  
_me amas lejos de la realidad. _

El Hinata de sus sueños siempre estaba ahí para él, le regalaba sonrisas, lo escuchaba y hasta las emociones de riñas infantiles lo mantenían feliz. Eso para ´Kageyama era amor, su otra mitad. Soñaba que ganaban un partido, soñaba que Hinata le decía que era genial, soñaba con la delicia de alcanzar la cima cómo debería ser, y justo cuando intentaba abrazarlo, aparecía la cruda realidad, el aburrido y simple plano existencial, en donde a sus ojos nadie parecía querer avanzar.

_Duermo noche y día _  
_soñando que eres mío, _  
_feliz hasta que vuelvo a despertar. _  
_Y al abrir los ojos con desilusión, _  
_abrazo el vacío sin querer. _

Se mantenía inerte en la cama y cruzaba sus brazos sobre sí, acariciando su propia piel, cómo si se consolara de la pena de tener ese espacio vacío.

**¿Porqué él no es real?**

Tenía que ir a la escuela, ya no podía llegar tarde por quedarse dormido otra vez. Cada vez estaba más inconforme con la verdad de su vida, y necio estaba con ser estricto. Debía existir alguien tan perfecto cómo el de sus sueños. Nunca diría en voz alta que estaba triste y solo, por que no encontraba en la realidad su otra mitad.

Después de las prácticas sentía placer con su cuerpo cansado, quería una ducha y llegar a casa esperando que este vacía para que nadie lo molestara.

_Dejo mi cabeza _  
_en la almohada con tristeza, _  
_queriéndome dormir para _  
_volverte a ver. _

_Se me ha vuelto para mal o bien  
pesadilla la verdad,  
y mi sueño es esa realidad  
que me niega tu desdén. _

¿Qué era lo que antes perseguía? ¿No valdría más la pena, si Hinata no estuviera solamente en sus sueños? El voleibol era ahora imperfecto en la escuela, y era perfecto cuando soñaba.

_No quiero mirar al porvenir _  
_ni poner despertador, _  
_el amor me vino a convertir _  
_en un pobre soñador. _

"¡¿Por que no lo haces cómo Hinata!?

"¿Cómo quien?"

Tanaka lo miró con rareza, y Tobio tan sólo se volteó apenado bajando la cabeza y cubriendo su ojo derecho con la palma de su mano.

Hinata no era real, no podía andar por ahí exigiendo que alguien se le parezca a él.

_Prefiero la vida cuando sueño, y tú _  
_me amas lejos de la realidad. _  
_Duermo noche y día _  
_soñando que eres mío, _  
_feliz hasta que vuelvo a despertar. _  
_Y al abrir los ojos con desilusión, _  
_abrazo el vacío sin querer. _  
_Dejo mi cabeza _  
_en la almohada con tristeza, _  
_queriéndome dormir para _  
_volverte a ver._

Era cruel pensar que nadie le daría tanta vida cómo él. Era un desperdicio para su talento desmedido invertirlo en esperanzas que no iban a florecer.

Pasaba el tiempo y era cada vez más, el anhelo de querer compartir la vida entera con el invasor de sus sueños, era una creciente obsesión. Los ojos castaños de Hinata siempre quería ver, una bella ilusión.

_Prefiero la vida cuando sueño, y tú_  
_me amas lejos de la realidad._  
_Duermo noche y día_  
_soñando que eres mío._  
_feliz hasta que vuelvo a despertar._

Cada vez abría más lentamente los ojos, y odiaba que el día que lo sacara de su edén. Quería estar con ese á_ngel _perfecto que lo comprendía y que poco a poco se dejaba querer.

Bien se sabe que el tiempo pasa diferente en los sueños, y equivalente a años, forjaron una rivalidad tintada de amistad y un amor de lo irónicamente más real.

Un roce suave entre sus labios y la sonrisa que lo hipnotiza.

Mejor que ver sus ambiciones ir, más dulce que admitir que nadie le soportaba, la más hermosa mentira que deseaba con fervor, que se volviera realidad.

Amaba soñar.

Amaba que su mente lo drogara con esa perfecta ilusión.

**Hasta que sonaba el despertador. **

_Y al abrir los ojos con desilusión,_

_abrazo el vacío sin querer._  
_Dejo mi cabeza_  
_en la almohada con tristeza,_  
_queriéndome dormir para_  
_volverte a ver._

* * *

_**N/A:** Bueno, aquí tienen algo que deliré mientras escuchaba el disco de Pate de fuá, que por cierto, las estrofas que están en cursiva, pertenecen a la canción llamada "El soñador" de ese mismo grupo. Se las recomiendo, es buena. A decir verdad, fue algo que mezcle, esta vez les pediré sus opiniones porque quiero ver que tanto comunicó o que tanto se entendió. Iba a actualizar hoy las demás fics, pero no me dejan ni acercarme a la compu que tiene los autoguardados, veré si puedo ponerme al día al menos con una el día de mañana. _

_Les quiero._

**_-RavenAkiteru-_**


End file.
